True Love Emerges
by Sesshomarusgirl123
Summary: HEY EVERYBODY! This fic is a Axr and DxS and it's about how Robin is being hunted and all that good stuff..I suck summaries so why don't u click that title and c'mon in..BYES! R&R!
1. The Beginning of it All

****

**AN: Hello everyone!! This is me, Sesshomarusgirl123, with another fic and it's WITCH HUNTER ROBIN!!! Just for a quick review of what's going on...Amon is still 25 and Robin is 20...they still are witch hunters...and drum roll please...THIS IS AFTER AMON BROKE UP WITH TOUKO!!! YAAAAYYY!!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

(Before I go any further I just wanted to say that I'm going to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina for a week (July 9- July 19) so there's not going to be any updates for a while and I thought I would put this up before I go to see how people like it!! BYES!! AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THEIR SUMMER CAUSE I'M GONNA HAVE A HELL OF A TIME!!)

**FARE THEE WELL!!!  
  
**Chapter 1- Shopping!Today Robin woke up like just the usual with her communicator ringing and hearing Michael's voice telling to her to come to the STN-J as soon as possible because they have detected another witch.  
  
"I'll be right there." She responded not wanting to get up from her nice warm bed.  
  
Once she arrived at the STN-J the first person she saw was Amon. He was talking to Michael about how he needs yet another favor.  
  
When she was about to sit down at her seat she looked over at Sakaki and Doujima and couldn't help but smile.  
  
_They make a great couple.  
  
_She thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Robin. I didn't see you come in. How's everything going?" Said Doujima  
  
"Oh everything's fine. Thank you for asking."  
  
Michael then interrupts, "You guys should take a look at this."  
  
Once everyone was around Michael he started again, "It seems as if the witch's name is Tokama Ituiza. (AN: Sorry, but I don't know any male Japanese names so I just made up one.) "Age: 37 and is currently living in Tokyo, Japan. I'll give you the address of this guy so that you can check to see his apartment."  
  
Then came the voice of Amon, "Doujima of course stay here and see what you can find. Sakaki and Karasuma go around town and ask if anyone has seen this guy. Robin and I will go to his apartment to see if there are any clues. Contact Michael if any of u finds anything."  
  
"Let's get going Sakaki."  
  
"Coming." With one last wave the elevator doors closed.  
  
"We should also get going if we want to get anything done today."  
  
"....."  
  
"Robin."  
  
"....."  
  
Gaining no response he turned around to see her sitting down with her head propped up onto her hand staring blankly at the computer screen in front of her.  
  
Getting a little irritated he went over to her and lightly tapped on her shoulder. "Are you awake now?"  
  
A little embarrassed she simply nodded her head.  
  
"Let's get going then."  
  
"Alright then." She quickly got out of her seat but before she could get in the elevator Doujima yelled, "Hold on Robin. I need to tell you something!"  
  
"What is it."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that..::whispers::... Don't fall asleep on the job or else Amon will have to carry you in his big strong arms."  
  
"Doujima!!"  
  
_Oh know!! My cheeks are turning red and I'm doing it in front of Amon!!  
  
_"Oh and Robin we're going shopping tomorrow. You need a wardrobe change if you want to impress that guy."  
  
"How'd you know I like him!?"  
  
"Call it a woman's intuition."  
  
Amon rudely interrupts, "Can we leave now?"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Once they got in the elevator Robin couldn't help but think about what Doujima said.  
  
_Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go shopping. Maybe Amon might notice. Probably wouldn't. He has Touko and if he did break up with her he could've gotten a girl by now. He does have good looks and he has that whole bad boy thing going on. He has a great body. I wonder what he looks like without his shirt on. Oh God!! I'm having impure thought about this guy...I guess I need to go to Confession.  
_  
Amon noticed that Robin's cheeks had turned red and that a small smirk was gracing her lips.  
  
_She's probably thinking about that guy Doujima was talking about. This is probably the most awkwardest silence I've ever been in.  
_  
When they were in the garage they walked over to the black sedan and drove to the apartment. At the apartment....  
  
_How did Doujima find out that I have a secret crush on Amon. I haven't given him any looks at all and because of her 'Woman's Intuition' she now knows my secret. Dammit!! Whoever invented women's intuition they're going to pay dearly. Oh great. I just remembered that she's going to take me shopping!! Who knows what she's going to make me wear.  
_  
Robin's thoughts interrupted by the voice of Amon, "I think I've found something."  
  
"Yes, you have. It's the eight wings of Ogon."  
  
(AN: I just made that up, I forgot what Robin calls it, but I tried my best ##)  
  
"It seems as if the witch we are hunting is also a craft user. We need to notify the others. Let's get going, Robin."  
  
"Alright." At the STN-J...  
  
"Hey Robin back so soon?" asks a curious Michael  
  
"Yes, we've found out that the witch we are after is also a craft user."  
  
"Michael, I want you to get some more information on this guy. Anything unusual notify me. I'll be in the conference room."  
  
"Can do."  
  
"Amon, is it alright if I go out for some fresh air. It'll only take a while." Said Robin.  
  
He simply nodded and went straight to the Conference room.  
  
"Wait Robin!"  
  
_Oh lord, not her again. What does she want to tell me this time?  
_  
"What is it now Doujima?"  
  
"We're going shopping."  
  
"But I just wanted to get some fresh air...that's it."  
  
"Oh c'mon Robin...LIVE A LITTLE!!"  
  
"I-"But before she could say anything Doujima was dragging her out of the room. At the mall...  
  
"Now what to do with what you're wearing." Doujima said while circling around Robin twice. Finally after a lot of thinking Doujima finally got an idea. "Are u done yet?"  
  
"Yup!!"  
  
After six outfits and 45 min later....  
  
"Robin when are you coming out?"  
  
"I'm not coming out!! This shirt is way too revealing."  
  
"No it not, let me see it!!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Robin comes out wearing a skirt that was similar to the bottom part of her dress and a black tube top that made all her curves stick out.  
  
"That's it! Now we've got to go purchase it and get you some new shoes."  
  
"But I like my shoes."  
  
"Oh Robin, we've got to get u some high-heels."  
  
"Doujima, those make my feet hurt."  
  
"I'll teach you how to walk in them now c'mon!"  
  
"Fine, dammit!!" An hour later....  
  
"Robin try these on. They're not too high and not low. Perfect."  
  
The shoes that she gave her were boots and they look like the ones Faye where's from Cowboy Bebop but these were of course black.  
  
"Can we go back to the STN-J now?"  
  
"Why yes of course!! We need to show off your knew look"  
  
"Not without my coat we're not."  
  
"Fine Fine" STN-J  
  
"Hello everybody we're back!!" Comes an excited Doujima. "Hey Robin, why don't u take off your coat?"  
  
"Because it's too cold in here. I'm getting some coffee. Michael do u want some?"  
  
"Sure, thanks Robin."  
  
After Robin leaves the room...  
  
Once Robin exits the room Michael thought it was a good idea to start up a good conversation. "Has anyone seen Amon?"  
  
Doujima with a smirk tugging at her lips says, "I bet he's either at Harry's or Touko's."  
  
"Are they still going out?" Sakaki blurts out just when Amon walked in.  
  
"Who's still going out?" asks Robin who also stepped in.  
  
Everyone just stared at them both trying to find a way to change the subject.  
  
"Uhhh....Penelope Cruz and Tom Cruise. Yeah Sakaki they broke up."  
  
Robin then just gives Michael his coffee and sits down at her usual seat.  
  
"Robin," Amon says, "I think I've found where the witch is hiding out. We should get going before he does any further damage."  
  
"Alright."  
  
**AN: That's it for Now! Sorry, it's not so PG-13 but it's going to get A LOT more intense in further chappys and the Rating _WILL_ go up in later chappys HINT: Lemon Warnings!...Please Review BYES!!  
  
(-) ** (This is suppose to be a face with two arrows sticking up and that dash as the nose but DAMMIT IT WON"T WORK!!) 


	2. The Hunt and the Special Wake Up

Hey Everyone!! It's me again with another chappy!! Sorry, if it sounds a little PG rated but **THE RATING WILL GO HIGHER!!!** There's also going to be a lot more action and this fic is mostly going to be about Amon and Robin...now that I've cleared that up..**ON WITH THE STORY!!  
**  
**Chapter 2  
**  
**The Hunt  
**  
**15 minutes later...  
**  
"Okay we're here." Amon drives up to this run-down parking lot where it looked as if a living person hasn't been there for at least a couple of decades.  
  
"Now, stay close this witch is very powerful."  
  
_This is going to be a long day...  
_  
Robin then pulls out her glasses knowing that they were getting close to their target. She then sees a man walking around in circles muttering something under his breath.  
  
_That's got to be who we're looking for.  
_  
"Is that him Amon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The witch then turns around now knowing that he has been captured. But he isn't going down without a fight.  
  
"You two will die!"  
  
The witch then used his powers to hit Amon but because he's using the Orbo he was unharmed.  
  
"What sort of witch craft is this!"  
  
Amon plainly responds, "It's not any sort of witch craft." Amon then takes out his Orbo gun and tries to shoot him but the witch deflects it with his power and it accidentally hits Robin.  
  
"Robin."  
  
"I'm fine." She then stumbles to her knees and uses the energy she has left to burn the witch.  
  
Amon, after calling the factory, rushes over to Robin only to see her panting. Right when he got there Robin suddenly faints.  
  
Robin woke up the next morning to a headache...or rather a migraine.  
  
Letting herself remember everything from the other day she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes with her hand.  
  
Looking around where she was she could tell that this person liked the color black and since there were no posters on the wall she could tell that this person could use some decorating.  
  
Sitting up and letting the sheets fall around her waist she noticed that she didn't have her coat on.  
  
_Great, whoever's house this house this is he/she must have seen what I had underneath.....Great.  
_  
Then moving her hand a little she accidentally touched something or rather someone. She could tell that this person was a he since he didn't have a shirt on. (AN: The person has his back turned to her so she can't tell who it is.)  
  
Determined to found out where she is she got herself out of the sheets and walked to the other side of the bed on the soft carpet.  
  
When she saw who the culprit she gasped.  
  
"It's ....it's...(AN: DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!)...AMON!!"  
  
_He looks peaceful when he sleeps. Not when he's awake. When he's awake he always has that death glare on his face. That's why I'm always afraid of him but no matter what. I'll never admit to that.  
_  
Thinking of a way to repay her thanks for letting her stay over she decided to make a nice breakfast for him.  
  
_It looks as if he's never gotten a meal in his life since he's so pale. He could be considered a vampire at times. He just needs the fangs and you've got yourself a Vampire.  
_  
Walking into the kitchen she managed to find herself a frying pan and some ingredients to make him a nice breakfast.

Amon, in the other room, woke up to the smell of someone cooking. Sitting up he noticed that Robin wasn't sleeping next to him and must've gotten hungry and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
She must have been shocked to see me lying here but there was no way in hell I was going to sleep on that uncomfortable couch in the living room. But it wasn't entirely my fault. Everyone was busy.  
  
**Flashback  
  
"Hey who's going to take Robin home with them?" spoke Doujima "I can't do it tonight I'm going to be busy." She said as she glanced towards Sakaki.  
  
"Yeah me too." Said a dazed Sakaki.  
  
"I'm going to stay late at the STN to do some work." Said Mijo "That only leaves Amon."  
  
He just stood there a little shocked at how they were looking at them. They had that face that said 'I-wonder-what's-going-to-happen-with –those-two-tonight.'  
  
**"**Fine, but everyone here owes me.**"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Finally getting out of the bed he mad his way toward Robin.

_I hope Amon likes eggs. The only type of food I've ever seen him with is Ramen and coffee which acts like his 'power source.'  
_  
At this thought she giggled. Suddenly, she smelled peppermint and something else that smells like mint.  
  
Think, Robin, what smells like peppermint and mint.  
  
After a moment of thought she turned around and was met with a hard and warm chest.  
  
_Oh God. Please not today. What did I do that was so wrong? Well...that was that time but back to who I just bumped into.  
  
_"H-hi Amon? How are you this morning?"  
  
_Oh know he doesn't have a shirt on_. (AN: Drool .)  
  
"Fine. Coffee. Please."  
  
"Sure."  
  
_Wow, he said three words. IT'S A MIRACLE!!  
  
_Turning around she got a cup out of the cupboard and poured some coffee into it.  
  
"Oh I take it with-"  
  
"Nothing. I know." She finished for him.  
  
After handing him the coffee she asked him if he wanted some breakfast.  
  
"I'll have some in a minute. Let me take a shower first."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Well, at least he's eating something.

Once she was done with the breakfast Amon came out with his usual wardrobe.

After they sat down he asked, "How are feeling today?"

"Fine thank you."

And that was basically how the conversation went.

_Why doesn't he ever talk to me? It's as if I'm not even here!! I cook him this breakfast and he's eating it is if he HAS to do…THAT JERK!! UGH!!_

"Robin, are u alright? You seem tense?"

"Oh nothing."

AN: YES I KNOW IT'S BORING but I wrote this when I was just starting out and it's going to get more intense once I'm finally finished with typing up the whole story…It might get held up though because school going to start at the end of this month and I have to do two damn book reports…sighs..can't they JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Anywayz, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!..BYES!!

**V..Press**

**V..This**

**V..Button**

**V..AND YOU'LL WIN A MILLION DOLLARS!! BWAHAHAHHAA!!**

** ; )TRUST ME!!!**


	3. The dream

AN: Hey here's another chappy and so sorry for the long hold up it's just that I've been having a HUGE writers block so if u have a heart please forgive me. If u don't!! GO TO HELL!!!

Chapter 4- Nightmares & Amour (LEMON WARNING!)

**Dream**

_What is Amon doing? He's going to shoot me!_ Robin looked up and found herself facing the end of Amon's orbo gun. _Is he going to shoot me? This can't be happening!_

Tears started to roll down her pale cheeks as she tried to say his name.

Nothing came out. It was as if everything was suddenly dead. Even her herself.

"Die witch!" were the final words before Amon-

**End Dream**

"AAAAHHH" Robin screamed out. She found herself drenched in her sweat. Amon was also there beside her. From the looks of it he was trying to wake her up hovering over her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I just had a really bad dream."

He started to stand up straight and turn around when a hand caught his left wrist. Turning around he saw that it was Robin.

"Will you stay with me tonight? That dream seemed so..._real." _Of course at this point she was feeling embarrassed. He was most definitely going to say no.

"Only for tonight." So much for sticking to the predictable. She scooted over to the right to let Amon get in.

_Why did I ask him that? Now he's going to think of me as a kid. GRR. A little girl that needs saving. That's all I am to him._

As he got in he still noticed that Robin was still a little bit tense. After a couple of seconds he broke the silence, "What did you dream about?"

He felt her tense up and saw another set of tears come down her face. "Umm...n-nothing. It was just a nightmare. That's all."

Not wanting to cause her any more harm he let the subject drop and fell to sleep.

Robin woke up the next morning to feel the warmth of _his_ arm around _her_ waist. Deeply mortified but still blushing she slowly sat up letting his arm fall to his side.

He looked so peaceful just sleeping there. No anger on his face. Just a normal man sleeping waiting for the next day of work. Unfortunately for him, he was not normal neither was his job. Not many people know that there are actually witch hunters. Let alone, witches.

Looking a little bit closer she saw that his lips were _really_ inviting write now. He was sleeping and all. No one's here. His blinds are closed. Looking around once more to make sure that she wasn't being watched. Meeting her satisfaction she slowly and carefully met his lips in a very modest kiss. She was, of course, a woman of God and one of the things on her No-No list is to kiss a man while he is asleep.

Quickly she drew back and put herself at the far side of the bed. It was really pleasant watching him sleep. Too bad it didn't last that long. He woke up shortly after finding Robin a little flushed.

She started blushing because she didn't want Amon to know that she has been staring at him or the last five minutes especially the part about the kiss.

Quickly finding something to say she settled on the first thing that came to mind, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Sitting himself up the let the sheets fall down his bare chest. _I sure didn't notice that last night. _Robin thought to herself feeling her cheeks become incredibly warm.

He simply nodded letting her know that he would like some. (AN: I can't believe that in a fic one simple nod could mean so much neh? LOL!!)

It was a silent breakfast. Robin couldn't still help herself from blushing at the thought of Amon in bed next to her half naked.

Amon, though was thinking the exact opposite. _I swear I could have felt Robin kiss me this morning. It was not just a dream. It actually happened._

Finally after breakfast, Amon asked if Robin would like to stay over fro a while thinking that it would be a lot safer. And besides, no one was at her house to take care of her. Touko was gone on a business trip. (AN: And yes! This takes place after Amon and Touko break up...DAMN, I LOVE SAYING THAT!!)

Amon looked back from the door he was about to open and saw Robin standing there with the kind smile she always has on her face. "Oh yeah," he said finally regaining his voice, "I'll be coming home late so don't wait." He opened the door and shut it quietly without even looking back to what Robin said.

At the STN-J everyone was there and working really hard on a case that just came up. Of course, Sakaki and Doujima were as bored as hell so they thought they should liven up that place.

Doujima spoke first. "Soooo...Amon. Where's Robin?" she started with. She couldn't help but smirk when Amon stopped typing when Doujima said Robin's name.

He went back to his typing and finally answered her question, "She'll be back in a few days." He put it simply careful not to imply anything but today it seemed that the world was against him. "So...." Doujima stated again, "Has anything happened?" Her smirk got wider.

He looked right at her and Doujima noticed that he was really _really_ **_really_** angry because first of all, a huge vein was popping on his forehead and second of all......the death glare is a BIG hint.

"Shutting up now." She stated plainly.

After a long and depressing day, Amon finally got home. He took out the key from his black coat's pocket and slid it into the keyhole. While doing so, he referred back to this morning.

"_I swear I could have felt Robin kiss me this morning. It was not just a dream. It actually happened."_

He finally confided to himself and knew that Robin had kissed him and maybe she really did love him and just maybe.......he loved her to. This really shocked him. The independent cold hearted statue is falling in love and he didn't even notice.

He opened the door and set his coat on one of the chairs and started to look for Robin. He found his door ajar and started to eavesdrop.

Since she's talking on the communicator, he can hear the other person, just wanted to make that clear

He heard a very familiar voice on the other end....TOUKO!!

"_Is he home yet?"_

"Yes, I heard him come in. I should get going."

"_Wait could you give him a goodnight kiss for me?"_

"Touko!"

"_Well, you know you want to."_

"I'm not like that."

"_So, like I said, you now you want to."_

"Goodbye, Touko. I'll see you when you get back."

"_But-"_

Since Amon might be hungry, she decided to make some dinner.

Amon hearing that Robin was coming out, he walked to the living room.

Once on the couch he heard Robin com up behind him and ask,"Are you hungry?"

"No." he simply stated. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and got to bed."

"Okay," she was a little disappointed that he didn't want to eat dinner with her, but oh well...more for her.

She went to the kitchen and took out some leftovers from the other night. She heard him come out of his/her bedroom. Hearing that he was in the bathroom, she breathed a sigh of relief.

The next day progressed as usual.

Amon cam home late and finally made his decision and was going to make his move tonight.

He saw her on the couch watching the news. When she noticed that he was there, she stood up and looked up at him. "Hello Amon."

He didn't waste any time. He pushed her against the wall careful not to her harm her frail body. Robin looked into his eyes. "A-Amon?" she stuttered.

"Yes?" he asked

"Wha-"she began before his lips caught hers. Robin was very surprised. Amon took his lips off hers, worried that he was making a huge mistake. Robin, seeing the worry in his eyes, leaned up and kissed him. Amon put his arms around Robin's impossibly small waist and Robin put her hands around Amon's neck. Amon licked Robin's lower lip. In response Robin opened her mouth and Amon's tongue darted in. Amon's hands traveled down to Robin's knees and he picked her up.

Robin's arms tightened around his neck as Amon's arms tightened around her. Amon's mouth moved down to her neck. Robin's eyes fluttered open/ He carried her into his bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed.

"Robin do you want to do this?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Robin nodded and Amon's mouth took hers again. His hands slowly undid her dress while hers traveled down her back. He got her dress completely off. Robin began to unbutton his shirt once it was off; she trailed a finger down his chest. Amon nipped at her lips. She smiled in to his lips. The two took off the rest of each other's clothes. _God, I really do love her. _Amon thought to himself.

Amon and Robin fell asleep in each other's arms.

Amon heard a faint pounding and felt a warm body next to him.

"Amon, if you don't open up, I'm going to break down the door." Karasuma yelled.

"Go away. I'll be going to work later." He stated. And the pounding stopped.

He felt Robin stir beside him. He whispered in her ear to sleep and so for the rest of the day they laid in each other's arms.

AN: In this chappy as you can probably notice I wrote a lot more so I hope you guys like it. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because of school I needed to improve my writing skills. I'm in the 8th grade and since i go to a catholic private school there's a lot of pressure.... So PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! CIAO!!

V Press

V This

V Button AND YOU'LL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!!


	4. AN: NOT A MISTAKE!

AN: YO!! EVEY BODY LISTEN UP!!! I am going to clarify something very important.....DELETING CHAPTER 3 WAS NOT A MISTAKE!! I had to delete it because I sort of _combined_ chapter 3 &4 in my own special way,....,just wanted to clear that up because two reviewers ::cough:: Amon's Angel of Darkness ::cough:: ::cough:: and Jadewitch ::cough:: clearly pointed that out!! I REPEAT DELETING CHAPTER 3 WAS NOT A MISTAKE!!

Now back to your boring day......

In other news....I GOT THE GOOD CHARLOTTE (The chronicles of Life and Death) C.D!!! I'M SO HAPPY!! I ALSO SAW THE INCREDIBLES AND I LAUGHES SO HARD!! LOVE THE DAUGHTER!! Forgot her name though, but she's the goth one!! LOVE IT!!

Alright, so I think I clearly clarified everything but if you still have any questions or comments.... U ARE FREE TO REVIEW MY STORY!!!! CIAO!!


End file.
